Que c'est mignon l'amour
by Somiday
Summary: [La fic est de STARCY, j'ai son autorisation pour la mettre sur !]Hermione est obsédée par Draco et tente par tout les moyens de l'oublier. Mais y arrivera telle ? Chanson de fond : Stuck de Stacie Orrico


**Que c'est mignon l'amour ! ou Stuck on you**

_I can't get out of bed today _Je ne peux pas sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui

_Or get you off my mind _Ou te sortir de mes pensées

Drago Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Et Drago Malfoy.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux en soupirant. Nouvelle journée. Je me lève, les pieds traînant et manquant de trébucher sur ma valise. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain du dortoir, vide. Il est trop tard et tout le monde est déjà levé. Je regarde mon étagère avec tout mes bidules à droite. Je prends un gel douche et me dirige en enlevant mon pyjama vers la cabine de douche. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur mon visage et sur mon corps, je ferme les yeux en pensant. Penser à quoi, me diriez-vous ? Je dirai plutôt, pensez à qui... Drago Malfoy. Lui. Cet homme. Ce mec. Ce Serpentard. Le garçon que j'aime en bref. C'est mon obsession, ma drogue si vous voulez. Vous me diriez encore une fois : Que c'est mignon l'amour ! Faux. ARCHI-FAUX ! Cet amour là, il n'y a rien, mais alors absolument rien de mignon ! Ce n'est même pas de l'amour... Pour moi, l'amour, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je vis en ce moment avec lui. Enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de moments avec lui. Ni des instants. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien. En gros : laisse tomber ma pauvre Hermione, il ne veut pas de toi et tu ne le mérites même pas. Et pourtant...Oui, et pourtant...Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de l'oublier, ce magnifique blondinet... Ce mesquin garçon...Ce cruel Serpentard...

_I just can't seem to find a way _Je n'arrive simplement pas à trouver une façon

_To leave the love behind _de laisser cet amour derrière-moi

Je sors de la douche, me frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Je prends ma baguette et lance un sors pour sécher plus rapidement (beaucoup plus rapide). Je prends ma brosse à dents, mets du dentifrice et commence à mes brosser les dents. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, essayer de l'oublier. J'ai vraiment tout essayer : jeter ces photos à la poubelle, mais je les récupérais deux minutes plus tard. Me persuader qu'il ne me fera que du mal : ça n'a servi strictement à rien. Et encore toutes sortes de choses pour essayer de l'oublier... Et je le répète, cela n'a servi à rien. Je me lave le visage, me maquille un tout petit peu et mets mon uniforme. Je me dirige vers mon lit et ma commode. Si je vous disais que je suis pitoyable, vous me croirez ? Non ?! Attendez, je vous décris ma...chambre : Bon, mon lit, au bout de celui-ci mes livres et des parchemins éparpillés et à côté du lit, ma grosse valise grande ouverte. Une bougie sur ma commode avec une photo de mes parents, d'Harry, de moi et de Ron. Bon, jusqu'à là tout, vraiment tout, est normal. Au dessus de la commode, j'ai mis un petit miroir rectangulaire...Enfin, il n'est pas si petit, mais bon. J'ai collé tout autour de ce miroir justement des photos de lui, des montages de lui et moi que j'ai fait sur mon ordinateur quand j'étais chez moi, et sur le peu de verre qu'il reste, un énorme cœur. Bon, ça commence à être pitoyable, là, non ? Je continue : sur le bois de mon lit, j'ai graver paaartout des D et des H avec la pointe de mon compas. Il y a des cahiers au pied de mon lit avec des pages et des pages de "Draco" et de "Malfoy" et de "Je t'aime" et pis aussi "Love". Je fais peur ? Oui.

Je descends dans le Hall pour rejoindre mes meilleurs amis qui m'auront certainement rapporté un petit pain. Je regarde l'heure, il est 11h00 du matin. Je devrais commencer à me lever plus tôt, même si on est samedi...Faut-il encore que j'y pense... Je marche en essayant d'aplatir mes cheveux bouclés. Mes mains tremblent : et si il était là, au détour du couloir ? Je ferme un peu les yeux en m'arrêtant : il ne sera pas là, il ne sera pas là, il ne sera pas là...J'entends des pas, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux en recommençant à marcher. Fait que ce ne soit pas une tête blonde...S'il vous plait...

_I ain't tripping _Je n'hallucine pas

_I'm just missing you _C'est juste que tu me manques

Je m'arrête brusquement. Pourquoi Dieu n'entend jamais mes prières ? Hein ?

-Tiens, Granger...

Je déglutis. Zen Hermione...Zeeeeen...

-Tiens, Malfoy, je dis la gorge sèche.

-Toute seule ? dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

-Je...Tu le vois bien.

Il me fait un de ces célèbres sourires narquois. Je déglutis. Il s'approche, toujours avec son petit sourire. Va t-en ! Je te déteste ! Tu te rappelles Malfoy ! JE TE DETESTE ! Je ne peux pas te voir ! Je ne peux pas te sentir, même ! Alors éloigne-toi ! Allez ! J'essaie de me convaincre en lui balançant des insultes à la figure. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne l'aime pas. Laisse tomber, encore une fois Hermione... Laisse tomber, tu es trop faible là...T'es même pire, tu es pitoyable...!

Généralement, lorsqu'il est près de moi : je le rabaisse intérieurement, puis, je me trouve pitoyable et je me rabaisse moi-même. Et lui, ça l'amuse. Parce qu'il le voit, lui, que j'ai un véritable combat à l'intérieur de moi. Il le sait, ce crétin, que je l'aime.

_You know what I'm saying _Tu sais ce que je veux dire

_You know what I mean_ Tu vois ce que je veux dire

J'inspire. J'expire. Bravo Hermione, tu sais respirer...

-Tu sais Granger, il dit en s'approchant encore de moi, c'est un peu risqué de traîner toute seule...

Toujours pleins de sous-entendus. Juste pour me faire paniquer.

-Casse-toi, je dis brusquement.

-Laisse tomber Hermione, il me dit narquoisement. Tu sais bien, et je le sais aussi, que tu n'as pas envie que je parte.

-Non, je dis d'une voix tremblante. Pars !

Il s'approche encore de moi pendant que je recule, me retrouvant bientôt contre un mur. Il me fait encore un sourire narquois.

-Sûre ?

-Sûre.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont tombées. Il me tient fermement par la taille, tout en continuant de jouer avec mes lèvres. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il me presse contre lui, mettant une de ces mains derrière mon dos, pendant que l'autre prenait une de mes bras pour que je le mette autour de son cou. Ce que je fis. Je mis un bras autour de son cou, bientôt rejoins par l'autre. Je ferme enfin les yeux, même si lui les avait fermé il y a longtemps. Son baiser est déstabilisant, il montre qu'il est plus fort, il me serre contre lui et je ne peux rien faire. Enfin, d'un côté, je suis contente...Et d'un autre non. Il faut toujours que je cède fasse à lui. Il arrête de jouer avec ma lèvre inférieur et recolle correctement ces lèvres contre les miennes en ouvrant un peu sa bouche. Je fais pareil et nos langues s'entremêlent. Je me retiens de gémir. Au bout d'un moment, il se décolle de moi et je me recule immédiatement. Il sourit à nouveau narquoisement. C'est bon, merci Draco, JE LE SAIS, tu as encore gagné. Il se penche encore une fois vers moi, me volant encore une fois un baiser, puis, tourne les talons et part. Alors qu'il tournait à droite pour aller à la bibliothèque, je m'assois brusquement. Il m'a embrassé...Et quand je parler d'embrassade, s'en est une, je vous assure !! Mais je me sens encore pire, encore plus pitoyable qu'il y a dix minutes. Vous avez tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voyez bien comment il arrive à me détruire...! Et est-ce que je le repousse ? Non. Vous constatez bien dis donc, vous !

-Hermione ?

-Ah, Ginny, je dis en soupirant, heureuse que ce ne soit pas le Serpentard.

-Ca va ? me dit-elle.

-Non.

-Draco ?

-Oui.

Elle est l'unique personne à savoir que je suis amoureuse de lui. Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse, m'aidant à me relever. Heureusement qu'elle est là, Ginny. Ginny m'a toujours aidé. C'est ma confidente et c'est avec grands regrets qu'elle n'est pas dans ma classe. On s'amuse toujours et on se confit tout. Une vraie amie.

-Il m'a embrassé, je dis en tremblant.

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et dit d'un ton réconfortant.

-Allez, ça va aller. Viens. On va dans ton dortoir, Lavande et Parvatie sont allées voir l'entraînement des Gryffondor. Tu as faim ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, je dis en la suivant.

Une fois arrivée au dortoir, je ne peux plus me retenir et je commence à pleurer.

_You've kept me hanging from a string_ Tu me retenais accroché à une ficelle

_While you make me cry_ Pendant que tu me faisais pleurer

_I've tried to give you everything_ J'ai tenté de tout te donner

_But you just gives me lies_ Mais tu ne me rends que des mensonges

-Non Hermione...Vas-y, arrête de pleurer, me supplie Ginny.

-Mais attends, tu sais pas, toi..., je dis. Dis-le moi, que je suis pitoyable.

-Non, Hermione...

-Mais si ! je lui gueule. Regarde ! Mais PUTAIN ! Regarde ! T'as vu ce miroir ? Comment il est gribouillé ! Et ce lit ! Et ces cahiers ! Je suis pitoyable Ginny, merde !

A savoir : lorsque je dis des gros mots, c'est que je suis très triste ou que je suis très énervée. Dans ce cas là, c'est les deux. Je me lève brusquement, bousculant Ginny au passage et me dirigeant vers le parc. Non, la lisière de la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ? C'est le seul endroit où je suis tranquille. Réfléchir. Oui, voila Hermione. Allons Hermione...Tu as la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu résous n'importe quel problème et tu n'es pas capable de résoudre celui-là ? Pourtant, c'est simple ce problème, à résoudre : Tu oublies Draco, tu retombes amoureuse, tu l'effaces de ta mémoire... Oh, mais t'oublie un truc ma petite Hermione... L'amour, l'envie, le besoin, les sentiments quoi...Tu les contrôles pas !

Je me lève brusquement, parce que je m'étais assise, et donne un coup de poing dans un arbre. L'écorce me fait saigné et je pousse un cri. Je me rassois brusquement, appuyant avec mon autre main sur la blessure.

Marre.Marre.Marre.Marre. ET MARRE !

Je croise les bras, laissant le sang coulé sur mon chemisier blanc. Bon tant pis, t'en as d'autres des chemisiers blancs, hein Hermione ? Avec ma main sans blessure, j'essuis mes larmes au coin des yeux qui menacent de tomber. A cause de la douleur. Laquelle de douleur ? Extérieur ou intérieur ? Honnêtement ? Les deux. J'en ai marre là. En ce moment, il n'y a rien qui va. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Draco Malfoy, je vous assure... Mes notes sont en chute libres. Bon, d'accord, ça, c'est un peu à cause de Draco, ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en faisant mes devoirs. Oui donc, les professeurs sont très très (et très) déçus de mes notes. Et bien tant pis, ils feront avec ! Mon chat est mort. Vous savez, la joliiiiie petite boule de poil, Pattenrond. Et il est mort. C'est fait écrasé par un Sombral, il y a deux-trois semaines. Je m'en suis toujours remises. Voila. Il doit y avoir encore d'autres choses, mais je ne préfère pas les connaître.

_Every now and then I'm all alone_ De temps en temps, lorsque je suis toute seule

_I'd be wishing that you'd call me on the telephone_ Je souhaiterai que tu m'appelles

Je me relève d'un coup brusquement. Stop là. Hermione arrête donc de te plaindre...Je n'étais pas comme ça...à un certain temps. J'étais courageuse, gentille, belle peut-être, enfin bref, BIEN. Là, je suis tout le contraire et tout ça à cause d'un garçon. Non mais ça va bien la tête ?! Euh en effet, je crois que je ne vais pas très bien ce moment...Mon samedi commence bien dis donc... Ah pis cette...main qui saigne. Je commence à marcher vers le lac, me décidant d'y tremper ma main et d'aller retourner me coucher pendant une ou deux heures. Après, je ferai mes devoirs à la bibliothèque dans un coin super sombre et je terminerai ma journée avec Harry et Ron, avec leur gaminerie et leurs disputes. Ah, en voila un bon de programmes !

-Hermione, debout...!

-Non, Parvatie... . Laisse-moi, je veux encore dormir.

-Non mais tu déconnes j'espère ! Tu as dormi jusqu'à 11h00 ce matin et ça fait 3 heures que tu fais la sieste ! Debout ma vieille, me fait l'indienne en me secouant.

Je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure en me levant. J'étais si bien dans mon lit...

-Et d'abord, qui t'as permis de venir pr...

-Hermione, c'est quoi ces photos ? me sort Parvatie en montrant toutes les photos de Draco !

Non de non de non !!

-Parvatie, casse-toi je dis sèchement.

-Oh ça va, hein...

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va vers la salle commune. Qu'elle n'est pas idée de dire à tout le monde qu'il y a des dizaines de photos de Draco près de mon lit ! Je tire les rideaux et par précautions, j'enlève toutes les photos, les mets au fond de ma valise, nettoie le miroir, range mes cahiers et enlève avec un sort les gribouillis sur mon lit. Je soupire. Bon, go, les devoirs !

Je me coiffe en vitesse, remets ma cravate, prends mes bouquins et va à la bibliothèque pour être enfin tranquille. Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, Ginny débarque essoufflée.

-Il y a un problème Hermione...

-Parvatie ? je dis en tremblant.

-Parvatie ?

-Bah, elle a vu mes pho...

-Non non, rien à voir avec celle-là...! J'ai vu Draco embrasser une fille au coin d'un couloir ! elle me dit le souffle coupé.

... Le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Vous savez, c'est le même genre de scènes que dans les dessins animés : fond noir, le personnage tout petit et un grand éclair derrière. En gros, plus rien ne compte à mes yeux. Draco avait une copine. Une petite copine même. Il s'en foutait de moi. Il m'avait embrassé pour me dégoûter. Et me faire des faux espoirs. Et il avait réussi.

-Ca va aller Hermione ?

-Je...Il est quelle heure ?

-19h00, pourqu...

-Je vais aller manger..., je dis en me relevant.

Je me dirige d'un pas déterminée vers la Grande Salle. Pourtant, je me demande comment j'arrive encore à marcher et comment cela se fait que j'arrive à penser correctement. Je te déteste Draco ! Je te haie même ! Tu me fais trop de mal et tu me bousilles ma vie ! Je te haie !

Je me dirige vers ma table, sans regarder la table des Serpentard, même si je meurs d'envie d'y jeter un regard pour voir si Draco aurait l'audace de l'embrasser devant moi.

-Salut les garçons ! je dis faiblement.

-Salut Mione ! ils me disent chœur.

Puis, ils retournent à leur discutions. Je soupire, essayant de me concentrer sur les aliments qui étaient dans mon assiette, plutôt que de penser à Draco. Ne lève pas les yeux Hermione...Ne les lève plus...Je ne peux plus me retenir, je lève brusquement les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et me retient de ne pas pousser un cri. Draco embrassait en pleine bouche une cinquième année, du nom de Lilliane je crois. Il se décolle d'elle. Alors que Lilliane recommença à manger tout en souriant à son amie à côté d'elle, Draco me lance un regard victorieux. Ca va ! Ferme-là ! Je le sais que tu sors avec elle ! Il me lance un sourire narquois, prenant Lilliane par les épaules pour la serrer contre soi. Je me lève brusquement, prenant un bout de pain au passage et quitte la Grande Salle. Je cours pratiquement jusqu'au Hall et m'assois sur les marches du grand escalier.

_Say you want me back but you never do _Que tu me dises de revenir mais tu ne le fais jamais

_I feel like such a fool_ Je me sens tellement idiote

Ce mec est d'un sadisme, c'est proche du extraordinaire. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi, mais alors, strictement rien à foutre. Et ça me tue ça... Et le pire, vous savez...c'est que ça l'amuse, ce crétin ! Et ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de se dire qu'il me fait mal...Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trop beau !! Que cette journée finisse, que cette journée finisse...

-Elle est réveillée ?

-On dirait...Parler pas si fort, la pauvre, elle a mal à la tête avec la fièvre qu'elle a chopé...

- 40.2°...C'est beaucoup ?

-Dis pas de bêtise Ron, c'est beaucoup 40 de fièvre...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, la lumière au dessus de moi m'éblouis. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je pose une main sur ma tête à cause de la douleur. J'essaie d'articuler quelque chose, mais ma bouche est trop pâteuse :

-Nou zui...

-A l'infirmerie, me dit Ginny d'un ton réconfortant.

-Nomment ?

-Après le repas à la Grande Salle, on t'a retrouvé dans un coin du Hall, inconsciente. Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, on t'a tout de suite emmené à l'infirmerie.

-Repi nombien de ta ?

Cette fois, Ginny ne me comprit pas. Je poussa un soupire et dit, en essayant d'amélioré mon articulation et d'ignorer mon mal de tête :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis hier soir. Il est 17h00...

-Mes nevoirs ! je dis brusquement.

-Hermione ! Arrête ! Demain t'as pas cours !

-...

-T'as trop de fièvre, t'es trop faible là, me dit Harry.

-La chance...marmonne Ron.

-Tais-toi cinq minutes toi, dit brusquement Ginny.

-Jeunes gens, il va falloir laisser la malade tranquille jusqu'à demain, dit l'infirmière en faisant un geste à mes amis. Tout le monde dehors !

Ils se levèrent les trois en même temps en me faisant un petit sourire. Je ferme les yeux et me rendors aussitôt...

J'entends des pas. Je me retourne dans mon lit. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. A peine je LE vois que je prends mon oreiller et le mets sur ma tête. Je ne veux pas le voir et surtout pas maintenant. A peine j'ai mis mon oreiller que l'on me le retire déjà. J'ouvre les yeux et dit faiblement en me retournant dos à lui :

-Dégage...

-Je sors avec une autre fille et tu en profites pour tomber malade ?

-Qu'est que ça peut te faire ? je dis sèchement.

-On ne répond pas à un question par une question, Granger..., dit-il malicieusement. Allez, t'es quand même pas...triste ?

-Pas du tout ! je dis en me redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux, même si les larmes menacent de s'échapper.

-Si, Granger, t'es triste, il me dit narquoisement.

Je me rallonge brusquement en lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos.

-Casse-toi, je redis une nouvelle fois.

Je l'entends se lever. Il ne va pas partir tout de même ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il m'écoute... Je rouvre les yeux et le vois en face de moi, presque souriant. Non, non, non...Je t'ai dis de partir...

-Je confirme, tu es triste...

-Non, je ne suis pas triste. Et je ne serai jamais triste pour un mec comme toi, je dis en me mettant sur le dos.

-Sûre ?

La dernière fois qu'il m'a dit ça, il m'a embrassé. Je déglutis difficilement et il le remarque. Il éclate de rire.

-Non mais c'est bon, détends-toi.

-Mais je suis détendue, je réplique.

Il se lève, me regarde un moment, puis se penche vers moi en me faisant un bisou tout près des lèvres. Je rougis, prenant mon oreiller et lui balance à la figure. Il l'évite très facilement et rigole, tout en commençant à partir. Je reprends mon oreiller. Pas question de pleurer une nouvelle fois ! Mais je suis toute de même furieuse. Il me prend vraiment pour une débile ! Marre ! Je ne suis pas ça ! Quand va t-il se mettre ça dans sa petite tête ?

_There's nothing I can do_ Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire

_I'm such a fool for you _Je ne suis qu'une idiote pour toi

Avez-vous déjà été torturer mentalement ? Intérieurement ? Moi oui. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir seule. Surtout quand tout vos amis sont autour de vous, souriant et ne se rendant pas compte que vous êtes triste.

Le lendemain soir, je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Les garçons m'avaient apporté les devoirs et je passai mon temps à les faire, même lorsque j'avais mal à la tête. Draco n'était pas revenu et c'était tant mieux. Sans doute avec Lilliane, dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentard en train de s'embra...arrête d'y penser Hermione, il vaudra mieux...

J'ai décidé de changer. Et en bien. Enfin, je vais essayer, en tout cas. Essayer quoi ? De l'oublier tiens ! Draco, c'est fini ! Satisfaite de ma nouvelle résolution, je prends mon sac et rentre de bonne humeur dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où je suis chaleureusement accueillis. Tu vois Hermione, à force de penser à Draco, tu as oublié qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment vraiment tout près de toi. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir et regarde avec plaisir ma chambre. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une chambre. Mon petit coin personnel, alors. Bon, en tout cas, elle est mieux que l'ancienne ! Les photos de Malfoy ne sont plus là : donc, c'est parfait ! Je m'assois sur mon lit, songeant à ma nouvelle décoration, tout en regardant ma valise. Les photos, elles sont toutes au fond de la valise...Je me précipite près de la valise, levant mes vêtements. Ouf, elles sont toujours là. Enfin, aucune importance, non ?

-Tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas ? me dit Ginny en ouvrant les rideaux rouges qui séparaient l'allé principale et mon lit.

-Si, bien sûr ! Regarde, j'ai tout enlevé ! je dis en rougissant un peu.

-Hermione, t'es complètement dingue. Tu devrais aller lui parler, à Malefoy.

-Arrête, je ne l'aime plus, j'essaie de la convaincre. J'essaie d'oublier. J'en ai marre. Tu devrais m'encourager, je continue d'un ton de reproche. Et lui parler ne servirait à rien, j'en suis sûre.

-Si tu le dis, me dit-elle en me regardant avec peine. Si tu as besoin de parler, sache juste que je suis là.

-Je sais.

Elle tourna les talons et sortie du dortoir. Je prends les photos, décidant de les ranger dans une boîte que je mettrai sous mon lit. Une fois que j'ai fait cela, je m'allonge sur mon lit, en fermant les yeux. J'étais dingue. Je suis complètement folle. Folle de lui, surtout. J'en ai assez d'être si attachée à lui, alors que lui...il s'en fout ? Oui, c'est ça, il s'en fout. Et pas qu'un peu !!

Je me lève avec difficulté, me regardant dans le miroir. Ou-là-là...Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et je me recoiffe. C'est à peine mieux. Je soupire et descend à la salle commune. Demain, j'ai à nouveau cours. A cette pensée, je souris. Les cours, mes livres et tout ça, eux ils ne me feront jamais de mal. Enfin, j'espère.

-Miss Granger..., dit Rogue d'un ton mielleux. Quel merveilleux résultat...Je crois que c'est l'un de vos meilleurs...D.

D. Désolant.

Dé-So-Lant.

Les Serpentard éclatent de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir.

-Malfoy, E.

Effort Exceptionnel...J'hallucine. En quoi est-ce exceptionnel de manipuler Rogue ?? Je soupire, en regardant mon devoir. En plus, je l'avais raté. Il nous avait fait un contrôle surprise le jour où je suis rentrée de l'infirmerie. Injuste, injuste et injuste.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Tu le vois bien, je dis à Harry en lui montrant ma note.

-Tu te rattraperas. Les mauvaises arrivent à tout le monde.

Ca c'est encore une fois la faute à Draco. Il me rend tellement dingue que je ne peux plus me concentrer, tiens ! La cloche sonne et on se lève tous en même temps. Je me frotte les mains. Alleeeez Hermione, c'est qu'une mauvaise note... Harry met un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter.

-Allez, on va manger.

-Il est où Ron, je demande soudainement.

-Avec Lavande, pourquoi ?

-Lavande ? je dis en m'arrêtant brusquement.

-Et bien, ça se voit que tu nous parles moins en ce moment, il dit pendant que je rougis. Ils sortent ensemble.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme.

-Et...Et bien...

Harry éclate de rire et moi aussi. Il est temps que je parle un peu aux garçons. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Je crois que tomber amoureuse de Drago Malfoy est la pire chose qui est pu m'arrivait. Mais c'était fini à présent, du moins, je l'espère. Une fois arrivés à la Grande Salle, nous nous asseyons. Ron n'est pas là, sûrement avec Lavande je ne sais où. Je discute avec Harry, rigole, se moque gentiment de certains élèves. Je souris. Bien sûr, pas un de ces "faux-sourires". Un vrai. Un beau. Vous savez, ceux qui viennent du fond du cœur. Et cela faisait (trop) longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait un aussi beau. Pour la peine, je me reprends une troisième fois des pâtes.

-Petit cachotier ! je dis en rigolant. Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu sortais avec Lavande !

-Tu n'es pas venue me le demander..., dit Ron en me faisant un sourire.

-C'est ça..., je dis avec un grand sourire.

-On y va à ce match ou pas ? soupire Harry qui était debout à côté de nous.

Ron et moi nous levons. Nous étions tout les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor alors que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard commençaient dans une heure. Ron attrape son vieux balai d'un geste de la main et nous décidons de descendre. On traine un peu et arrivons enfin au parc. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde qui se dirige vers le terrain.

-On va les écraser, assure Ron en bombant la poitrine.

-Si tu arrives à arrêter un but, je dis narquoisement.

-Oh, ça va..., dit Ron en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Gagner ? Vous ? Je n'en serai pas si sûr.

Je me raidis brusquement et me retourne en même temps qu'Harry et Ron. Je déglutis. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à éviter Draco. Je l'évitais très bien même. Dès que les cours étaient finis, je me précipitai dehors avec Harry et Ron, j'évitais de sortir dans le parc lorsqu'il y avait les entraînements de Quidditch des Serpentard et je fuyais son regard dans les couloirs. Aucun problème. Mais le fait qu'il vienne nous embêter avant ce match-là, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-On verra ça, Malefoy, réplique Harry. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as réussi à nous battre qu'une seule fois sur toute notre scolarité.

-Moi, je te dis que l'on verra Potter, réplique froidement Draco.

Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, même si j'ai l'impression que son regard s'attarde sur moi. Il nous bouscule, suivit de toute sa petite troupe (dont cette satané Lilliane...), et part. On reprend notre marche. Harry et Ron sont toujours aussi dynamique, mais je le suis beaucoup moins. Cette nouvelle rencontre m'a anéanti et j'avais l'impression que tout mes efforts (d'être plus joyeuse, d'avoir de meilleures notes, plus dynamique...plus Heu-Reu-Se) étaient réduit à néant.

-On te laisse Hermione, on va se changer.

-Bonne chance, je dis faiblement.

Je monte lentement les marches des gradins des Gryffondor, me faisant de temps à autres bousculer par quelques pressés et m'assois finalement à la cinquième rangée du gradin, ayant une très belle vue sur les buts des Serpentard. Comme ça, je ne manquerai aucun but des Gryffondor ! Quelques minutes passent et finalement les Gryffondor et les Serpentard rentrent en même temps sur le terrain. Tout le monde applaudit, crie, se lève...Je fais de même bien sûr. Mme.Bibine siffle et le match commence.

-Aujourd'hui, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Sans doute les deux meilleures équipes de Poudlard,a vec pour capitaine Harry Potter et Drago Mal...Serpentard vient de marquer 10 points ! s'écrie soudain le commentateur. 10 à 0 pour les Serpentard, le match commence bien pour les verts et argents !

Les Serpentard acclament le poursuiveur alors que les Gryffondor soupirent en regardant Ron qui était aussi rouge d'une pivoine.

-Allez Ron ! je crie en me levant, même si il ne m'entenderai pas.

Quelques minutes passent, toujours aucune trace du Vif d'Or et Gryffondor et Serpentard sont à égalité, 20 points pour chacun. Je ne quitte pas des yeux Harry qui tourne autour de terrain. Je ne veux pas regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde Draco, dans sa tenue verte et argenté, moulante, ces cheveux blonds dans le vent, ces beaux yeux bleus plissés à cause de la concentration,... Aaah ! Hermione ! Arrête d'y penser ! Je me rassois brusquement, pendant que le commentateur annonçait un troisième but pour les Serpentard. Je me décide d'arrêter de fixer Harry pour voir ce que font les autres joueurs. Mais mon regard se pose du Drago et n'en décolle plus. Même si il n'a battu qu'une seule et unique fois Harry, il était doué. Il volait bien. Voila, je m'imagine déjà derrière lui, mes bras autour de sa taille et volant autour du château. Je rêve souvent de ce genre de choses. Les rêves débiles de toute les célibataires désespérées.

_I can't take it _Je ne peux plus le supporter

_What am I wainting for you ? _Qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ?

-Tu as vu ça, Hermione ? se vantait Ron. J'ai arrêté cinq buts !

-Tu t'améliores, je commente.

Ron soupire de contentement et passe ces mains autour de sa tête en s'allongeant d'avantage sur le fauteuil. Harry soupire lui aussi, mais d'exaspération. Moi, je me lève lentement.

-Je n'ai pas fini mon exposé sur l'invasion des Gnomes en Espagne. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

-Hermione, tu as encore trois semaines, s'écrie presque Ron.

J'hausse les épaules et sors de la salle commune. En réalité, j'ai déjà fait ce devoir. Je sors uniquement pour être un peu tranquille et seule. Je décide de m'aventurer dans le parc. Je plisse les yeux, une fois sortie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que l'hiver était déjà si présent. Que le vent glacé fouettait mes joues et que malgré mon pull, je frissonnai. Que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le bout des doigts et des orteils geler. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et commence à marcher. Le soleil se couche et je décide d'aller l'admirer près du lac. J'avance lentement, tête baissée. Il restait encore quelques élèves, mais comme il commençait à faire vraiment froid, ils rentrèrent tous. Je me retrouve donc seule. Comme toujours. Je devrais avoir l'habitude à force, non ?

Je m'assois lentement sur un rocher près du lac et regarde le soleil se coucher. J'ai toujours aimé les couchés de soleil. Je souris de contentement. Mais le soleil disparaît bientôt et seules les lumières de Poudlard éclairent faiblement le lac et le parc. Pourtant, je reste un moment assise lorsque j'entends un bruit, comme si quelqu'un sautait d'un arbre. Je me redresse brusquement et regarde autour de moi, lorsque je vois une grande silhouette s'approcher de moi. Je croise les doigts derrière mon dos et espère que ce n'est pas un professeur. Ou pire Dra...

-Quand je te rencontre, tu es toujours toute seule, commente Draco Malfoy.

- Je devrais dire la même chose pour toi, je dis en détournant le regard.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites, dit-il brusquement ?

-Je ne t'évite pas, je dis en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Ne mens pas.

-Je ne mens pas.

Il s'approche encore et se retrouve bientôt à côté de moi, me regardant de haut. Je me lève alors, ne me sentant pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça. Vous savez, ces regards qui vous déstabilisent tout de suite. Il me sourit narquoisement. D'accord, j'ai beau être debout, il est toujours plus grand que moi.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu mentes toujours ? dit-il froidement.

-Je ne mens pas, je réplique. Et pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes toujours m'embêter.

Il me sourit narquoisement.

-Es-tu vraiment sûre que je t'embête ?

-Oui, je dis d'un ton très peu convaincant.

Je m'apprêtais à rajouter quelque chose mais il me prend d'un seul coup par les épaules et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je retiens une exclamation et me laisse entraîner. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas (je n'aurai jamais osé de toute façon), il glisse ces mains jusqu'à ma taille et me serre plus fort contre lui. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou, le serrant à mon tour. Il entrouvre la bouche, moi aussi, et commence à jouer avec mes lèvres et ma langue. Il passa un doigt sous mon pull et mon tee-shirt pour toucher ma peau, alors que moi, je jouais avec une de ces mèches blondes. Prenant encore plus d'assurances, il passa ces deux mains sous mon pull et mon tee-shirt, et me caressa la peau. Il décolle ces lèvres des miennes et les pose sur ma nuque, pendant que je calai ma tête sur son épaule, toujours les bras autour de son cou. Après avoir couvert mon cou de baisers, il revient sur mon visage, m'embrassant sur le front, les deux joues, le menton puis les lèvres. Après une trentaine de secondes, il se décolle un peu de moi, mais me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Vraiment sûr, dit-il en un souffle.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de baisser les yeux. Il me sourit narquoisement et se décolle complètement de moi.

-Arrête de m'éviter, dit-il.

-Je ne t'évite pas, je dis en soupirant.

-Arrête quand même, réplique t-il en tournant les talons.

Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre. Je DEVAIS faire quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Ginny déjà ? Ah oui : il fallait lui parler.

_My heart's still broken_ Mon coeur est toujours brisé

_I miss you even more_ Tu me manques toujours plus

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? je dis brusquement.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ca ! je m'énerve. Ca commence à m'énerver ! Tu joues de moi ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Et ça t'amuses ! Cela fait des semaines que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, des semaines que je suis différente, que je suis complètement dingue ! Tout cela pas TA faute ! J'en ai marre ! Tu comprends ça, je dis en criant presque. Marre ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça, je dis d'une voix faible. Je n'y arrive plus, laisse-moi…

Je tourne brusquement les talons. C'était fait maintenant. Je lui avais dit clairement ce que je pensais. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Lorsque je lui avais dit tout ça – c'est à dire tout ce que j'endurai durant des semaines, si ce n'était pas des mois – je m'étais sentie confiante et sa réaction ne me faisait même plus peur. Je commence à marcher lentement lorsqu'il me prend le poigné et me force à me tourner vers lui. Il avait l'air énervé, j'en avais presque des frissons. Il me regardait durement, énervé de ma déclaration. Instinctivement, je baisse les yeux. Voilà, pendant deux minutes seulement j'avais réussi à lui faire face et voilà que maintenant, j'avais à nouveau peur et je n'osais plus le regarder en face. Pa-Thé-Ti-Que ma pauvre Hermione… Je relève lentement les yeux. Il me regardait avec un regard transperçant et avec une pointe de défi au fond des yeux.

-Laisse-moi te dire une chose Granger, dit-il d'une voix lente faisant bien attention d'articuler chaque syllabe. Tu ne serais pas capable de te passer de moi. Je le sais. Et je le vois.

-C'est faux, je tente.

-Arrête Granger, souffle-t-il, arrête. Arrête de te mentir toi-même, dit-il narquoisement. Tu le sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Je me dégage de lui.

-On verra, je dis avec une voix de défi.

-C'est cela, rigole t-il. C'est cela Granger. On verra.

Je tourne les talons et me retiens de ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Je marche, la tête haut, me sentant de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de lui. Je touche faiblement la partie de ma peau où il m'avait touché. J'en tremble presque. Je baisse les yeux, une fois la porte du château franchit. Malgré la chaleur qui réchauffe lentement mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi froide qu'un glaçon. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre, de ne plus avoir de vie du tout. Je l'avais mis au défi et le connaissant –même si je ne connais pas vraiment (pas du tout oui…) Draco- il ne reviendra pas. Il tiendrai cette sorte de défi. Il m'oubliera. Comme il en a oublié d'autres. Mais moi, je ne pourrai pas l'oublier. Je le savais.

_And I can't fake it_ Et je ne peux le nier

_The way I could before_ Comme je pouvais le faire avant

-689, retenez bien cette date, date de l'invasion des Troll au sud du Canada. Les Gobelins qui occupaient jusqu'à présent le vaste territoire qui s'étirait du sud des Etats-Unis au nord du Canada s'attendaient à absolument tout sauf une invasion par des créatures si massifs et si grandes. La bataille dura exactement cent quatre vingt six jours, avant que le chef des Gobelins battit en retraite…A présent évidemment, les sorciers de l'Amérique ont chassé ou tuer tout les trolls, mais…

_« Hermione, pourquoi tu ne prends pas de notes ? »_

_« Ron, je ne suis pas censée prendre TES notes. »_

_« Tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui ? Je ne vais tout de même pas prendre mes notes à moi ! »_

_« Il y a un début à tout, tu le savais Ron ? »_

Il ne répondit pas à mon dernier mot et je pouvais enfin me plonger à nouveau dans mes pensées. Si je n'avais pas déjà appris ce chapitre pendant les vacances, j'aurai évidemment pris des notes. J'en étais où ? Ah oui : comment faire pour ôter Draco Malfoy de mon esprit ? Voilà à présent trois semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Pire encore, trois semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard. Pas une seule insulte. Juste à Harry et Ron. Jamais à moi. Et ce silence était bien trop frustrant.

Je monte précipitamment au dortoir. Dès que la cloche avait sonné, j'étais sortie à toute vitesse. Le souffle coupé, je ne prends même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je me dirige vers ma valise. Je jette mes vêtements par dessus mon épaule. Elles sont toujours là. Intactes. Même pas une trace de doigt. Les photos de Draco. Et là, comme une idiote, j'ai pleuré. Pleuré toutes les larmes que je m'efforçais de cacher depuis trop longtemps. Toutes les larmes que je cachais à tout le monde pour montrer que j'étais forte. Que j'étais une battante. Que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Que j'avais besoin de personnes. Je m'efforçais de montrer à tout le monde que j'allai bien. _Mensonge_. J'ai persuadé Draco que je n'avais pas besoin de lui_. Mensonge_. J'ai aussi dit à Ginny que j'avais jeté toutes les photos de Draco. _Mensonge._ Voir Lilliane et Draco s'embrasser à chaque coin des couloirs ne me fais absolument rien. _Mensonge_. J'ai arrêté d 'écrire Draco, Malfoy et Love sur mes parchemins. _Mensonge_. Je n'aime plus Draco Malfoy, il n'a plus aucune importance pour moi et je me fiche de sa vie. _Mensonge_, _Mensonge _et _Mensonge_.

-Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu as maigri, constate Harry.

-Je n'ai pas maigri, je mens.

_Mensonge_. Encore !

-Cesse de mentir ! s'exclame Ginny.

-Je ne mens pas, je dis brusquement en quittant précipitamment la Grande Salle.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai maigri. Trop maigri. Je ne préfère même pas aller sur une balance pour voir combien de kilos j'ai perdu. Et vous savez depuis quand j'ai commencé à maigrir ? Depuis que Draco ne me parle plus. Bravo.

_I hate you but I love you_ Je te haie mais je t'aime

_I can't stop tinking of you_ Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi

Aujourd'hui je les ai vue. Main dans la main. Elle souriante, lui, indifférent, comme à son habitude. Cela va faire un mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Je crois qu'aucune des ses aventures à lui n'a durer si longtemps. Et si c'était sérieux ?! Non, il va bientôt la larguer. Je l'espère en tout cas. Ca commence à m'énerver de voir Lilliane chaque matin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. En plus elle est jolie. Beaucoup plus jolie que moi en tout cas.

-Hermione, tu es avec nous ? dit Harry en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Euh…Oui, je dis en rougissant un peu.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon assiette.

-Mange-donc un peu, Hermione, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, je mens.

En réalité, je crevais de faim. Et pas uniquement de nourritures. J'avais faim de lui : de son physique, sa personnalité, ses insultes, de tout. Absolument tout de lui. J'allai devenir dingue. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Pour montrer aux garçons que je faisais un effort, je plonge ma fourchette dans mon assiette et mange deux pommes de terre. Mais pas plus.

-Honnêtement Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un régime.

-Je ne fais pas de régime, je dis faiblement.

-Alors mange, je t'en supplie, dit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

Je lève brusquement les yeux. Mais pas vers les garçons pour leur lancer un regard noir. Non, je regarde fixement cette tête blonde en train de rigoler. C'est rare qu'il rigole. Qu'il sourit. Et quand cela se produit, on a des papillons au fond du ventre. Parce que c'est trop beau. Bref, il me remarque et lève les yeux vers moi, arrêtant de rire. Il me dévisage un moment. En un mois, plus même, j'ai perdu tout : mes formes (car je ne mange plus), ma joie (car il ne m'aime pas) et mon sourire (car je n'ai pas de raison à en faire un). Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il l'a remarqué. Il hausse les sourcils en me regardant avec presque pitié et je détourne la première le regard. Je me lève alors lentement. Sous le regard sévère des garçons, je prends une pomme que je jette dès la porte de la Grande Salle franchit. Donc, une fois la pomme jetée, je cours vers le parc. Les larmes aux yeux, évidemment.

-Tu n'as pas pu, alors.

-Je ne veux pas te voir, je dis d'un ton décidé.

-Arrête, t'en meurs d'envie.

-Faux, je dis entre mes dents.

_Mensonge._

-Vu le regard que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure, tu en mourrais d'envie.

-Je n'ai lancé aucun regard, je dis en déglutissant difficilement.

-Arrête de mentir ! s'énerve Draco.

-Arrête de m'envahir ! Je ne peux rien faire sans penser à toi ! j'explose à mon tour.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à mis un terme à...

-A quoi ! je continue. A cette _relation_ ? Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le même sens du mot « relation ».

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Peut importe, je dis froidement. J'ai mis un terme à ça – peut importe le nom – en espérant ne plus être envahie par toi.

-Ca n'a fait que d'empirer, constate t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas commencer toutes ces…toutes ces choses, je n'en serai pas là.

-Tu ne serais pas si maigre, si pâle, si _triste_…

-Je ne suis pas triste ! je réplique.

-Tu te mens à toi-même Granger. Tu refuses de l'aide, tu refuses de faire quelque chose pour mettre à terme…ton obsession envers moi.

-Tu ne m'obsèdes pas.

-Non, c'est pire, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Non, ne t'en vas pas ! Merlin ne t'en vas pas ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Mais la tête blonde s'éloignait à grands pas. Je soupire et me rassois sur mon rocher. Il avait tord, je faisais tout pour me guérir. C'est lui. Tout est de _sa_ faute.

_It's true_ C'est vrai

_I'm stuck on you_ Je suis attachée à toi

Nouvelle résolution. Et une bonne cette fois. Très très très bonne je dois avouer. Aller parler à Draco. Comme l'avait dit au départ Ginny. Sauf que je m'y étais (très) mal prise. J'avais rejeté la faute sur lui. J'avais mis un terme à cette relation (car s'en était une en quelque sorte) alors que j'étais trop dépendante de lui. Ca n'avait fait que d'empirer mon problème. Maintenant, j'allai lui parler. Mieux encore : nous allons nous parler. Une vraie conversation. Je vais lui vider mon sac. Tout : la naissance de mon obsession envers lui, les photos, le miroir, ma faiblesse face à lui, ma rage lorsqu'il est sorti avec Lilliane, mes mensonges, ma maladie en fin de compte. Et au Diable sa réaction. J'étais persuadée que ça allait arranger beaucoup de choses entre nous. Et j'étais aussi persuadée que j'avais raison.

-Il est temps que l'on parle, je dis d'une voix sèche.

Nous étions tout les deux assis près des rochers du lac, au même endroit où il m'avait embrassé, tard le soir, dans le parc silencieux. Je m'étais lancée quelques jours plutôt : je l'avais abordée dans un couloir lorsqu'il était seul. J'en tremblais presque, il m'avait regardé avec pitié, puis avait accepté. Et nous en étions là : cinq rochers autour de nous, la lune à moitié ronde, le froid et surtout, seuls.

-Que tu me parles, rectifie t-il.

-Ne commence pas, je dis calmement. Il est bien question d'un nous.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai à voir la dedans.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy, il faut être deux pour s'embrasser. Surtout si l'on s'est embrassé, si je compte bien, trois fois en si peu de temps. Surtout que c'est toi qui a commencé à…

-A ?

-A venir vers moi. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu vers moi et pas une autre fille.

Il ne répondit pas à cette question.

-Granger, j'ai tout simplement fait ce que tu m'as ordonné de faire : t'oublier et rester loin de toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Il faudrait savoir, s'emporte t-il. Un jour tu me dis que tu es dépendante de moi, le jour d'après, tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir.

Je me lève brusquement. Aïe, j'allai tout lâcher... !

-Malfoy, un matin, tu es passé à côté de moi en me faisant un petit sourire. Tu as commencé à ma draguer –parce que tes petits sourires et tes regards, et aussi tout les gestes que tu assemblais à ce petit manège, c'était de la drague –et je me suis laissée emballer. Je pensais tout le temps à toi, j'ai même réussi à avoir une dizaine de photos de toi que j'ai collé sur un miroir. Un jour, tu m'as frôlé la main. J'ai fait un cœur sur le miroir. Le lendemain, tu m'as pris la main. J'ai commencé à gribouiller mes parchemins de Draco, de Malfoy, de Je t'aime et de Love. Une autre fois encore, tu m'as embrassé. J'ai perdu les pédales. Après, tu as eu l'audace de sortir avec Lilliane. J'en suis tombée malade. Après, tu oses revenir à l'infirmerie pour me ré embrasser, me dire tes phrases blessantes. Je n'en pouvais plus, tu comprends, ça ! Je t'ai évité. Tu es revenue et tu m'as encore une fois embrasser. Cette fois, je t'ai jeter. Enfin presque, voilà quoi. Et après cette sorte de séparation, je suis devenue ça, je dis en me montrant dans geste de la main. Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Parce que c'est tout le contraire.

Je prends une grande aspiration et me rassois. Encore une seule phrase et je m'enfuyais en courant. J'étais morte de trouille. Et il ne disait rien. Il regardait le vide, comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Et les minutes passaient. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'arrête de le fixer et fixe un point imaginaire près de la forêt Interdite. J'avais tout lâché, d'un seul coup. Et j'avais l'impression que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.

-Avant, dit-il d'un voix distante après de (très) longues minutes, tu m'as demandé pourquoi toi et pas une autre.

-Oui.

-Parce que…tu étais différente.

-Tout le monde _est_ différent et unique, je réplique.

-Non, non, t'avais un truc en plus. Tu te laissais pas faire, tu ne gloussais pas à chaque fois que je te frôlais. Et…et je crois que ça me plaisais.

Il lève brusquement les yeux vers moi.

-Que ça te…plaisais ?

Il détourne à nouveau le regard vers son point imaginaire.

-Je…et…Lilliane ?

-Je pensais que tu avais compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Que c'était un simple moyen de voir jusqu'où tu irais. Et aussi pour te rendre jalouse.

La deuxième phrase, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir entendu…

-Ah…Ah bon, je dis faiblement.

Je me lève lentement. Je m'étais attendue à tout : les insultes, l'indifférence, les sourires narquois, etc…mais pas à CA !!

-Et…et tu vois, dit-il alors que je partais lentement (même si là, je venais de m'arrêter pour l'écouter), je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais…

-Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien du tout, je dis faiblement.

-Enfin bon, j'étais un peu inquiet.

-In…Inquiet ? je dis d'une voix aigu.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que lorsque tu avais quitté la Grande Salle la semaine dernière, je suis venu ?

-C'était…de l'inquiétude ? je dis en me retournant lentement.

A peine je me suis retournée que l'on me prend par les hanches et que l'on pose des lèvres sur les miennes. Sans me faire prier, je passe mes mains autour de son cou et le sers fort fort fort contre moi, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulant sur ma joue. Ca n'avait rien de provocant, rien de défiant comme les autres baisers. C'en était presque un de Pardon. C'était beaucoup plus calme. Mais peut importe, il pouvait m'offrir n'importe quels baisers, je les accepterai tous. Ca m'avait trop manqué. Tout, absolument tout de lui. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour vois si ils sont toujours aussi doux et soyeux. Je touche sa peau au niveau de cou pour voir si elle est toujours aussi douce. Et il fait pareil.

_I hate you, but I love you_ Je te haie mais je t'aime

_I can't stop tinking of you_ Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi

_It's true_ C'est vrai

_I'm stuck on you _Je suis attachée à toi

Il finit par se détacher de moi, mais garde ces mains sur mes hanches. Je baisse les yeux et enlève les larmes sur mes joues. Il sourit lentement, me prend par la taille et m'emmène lentement vers le château.

-Lilliane, je dis faiblement.

-Aucune importance, dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je souris. Vous savez. Les vrais de vrais sourires. Quand vous êtes pour de vraie de vraie heureuse. Quand vous vous souciez de rien. Quand vous planez. Et là, vous savez, tout les inconnus qui nous voient mains dans la mains ou en train de s'embrasser. Et bien, là, ils pourront dire : _Que c'est mignon l'amour !_


End file.
